In vitro fertilization (IVF) is an assisted reproductive technology in which the process of fertilizing an egg cell with a sperm cell occurs outside the body in a laboratory dish. Egg freezing is a process in which the egg cells get frozen without the addition of a sperm cell. To begin the IVF or egg freezing processes; the ovulatory process of the female patient is stimulated to produce one or more eggs. The superovulation process is stimulated via the administration of one or more fertility medications that usually involves injections. The one or more eggs are then retrieved from the female patient via a minor surgical procedure called “egg retrieval.” If doing IVF, the male partner then provides a sperm sample. The retrieved eggs and the sperm sample are then mixed together in culture media and stored in a laboratory dish to undergo embryo culture (i.e., fertilization of the egg cell by the sperm cell to form an embryo). The embryo culture is then monitored for several days until an embryo has been formed. Once the embryo has formed, it is transferred to a woman's uterus such that it may attach to the uterine lining and begin the pregnancy.
IVF is a common technology used to treat infertility. Egg freezing is a technology to preserve female fertility for future use. However, from the consultation stage to the beginning of pregnancy, IVF or egg freezing can require as many as 9 or more visits to the doctor's offices for the female patient including 4 or more visits over a short period, such as 2 weeks, for monitoring of her hormones (by blood draw) and her follicles where the eggs are (by vaginal ultrasound). Fertility medications for IVF and egg freezing are typically in the form of injections. As such, the IVF and egg freezing processes can be expensive and time-consuming due to the number of doctor's office visits required during the process. More importantly, the intake of daily injectable fertility drugs is uncomfortable and even painful for the majority of the patients due to the number of injections required. In the typical gonadotropin-releasing hormone (GnRH) antagonist IVF protocol, follicle-stimulating hormone (FSH), such as FSH sold under the brand names GONAL-F®, FOLLISTIM®, or MENOPUR®, is administered daily by self-injection starting days 1 to 3 of the menstrual cycle for approximately 12 days. On days 7 to 12, a GnRH antagonist, such as ganirelix acetate or cetrotide, is administered daily by self-injection, in addition to the FSH injection. On approximately day 13, the FSH and GnRH antagonist injections are stopped and human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG) and/or leuprolide acetate is administered one time by self-injection to trigger ovulation to get the mature eggs ready for retrieval and fertilization. The patient must self-inject medications at least 19 times in a two-week period.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved IVF and egg freezing processes that is more cost-effective, less time-consuming, and less painful than conventional IVF and egg freezing processes. These and other needs are addressed by the kit and method of the present application.